Dlatego nie jestem już strażakiem
Przez 9 lat pracowałem w straży pożarnej. Była to bardzo ciężka, czasem niewdzięczna praca, która dawała mi olbrzymią satysfakcję. Najczęściej mieliśmy wyjazdy z błahych powodów, ale raz na jakiś czas trafiało się coś dużego. Właśnie dla tych poważniejszych sytuacji warto być strażakiem. Ciężko mi to opisać, ale czuje się wtedy coś niesamowitego. Człowiek, kiedy pomaga i ratuje ludzi, ma wrażenie, że jest kimś naprawdę ważnym. Kimś, bez kogo inni by sobie nie poradzili. Wbrew pozorom nigdy nie czułem wtedy wyższości, jedynie współczucie, empatię i chęć ciągnięcia tej pasji. Być może zastanawiacie się, dlaczego to rzuciłem, skoro tak uwielbiałem moją pracę i czerpałem z niej przyjemność. Zdarzył się pewien wypadek, który spowodował, że przez długi czas nie mogłem dojść do siebie i chodziłem na terapię. Część z Was pewnie nie wie, ale strażacy mają uprawnienia do udzielania kwalifikowanej pierwszej pomocy — unieruchamianie kończyn, tamowanie krwotoków, wkładanie różnych rurek do gardła itp. Czasem zdarza się, że poszkodowany nie chce współpracować, ale kiedyś wydarzyło się coś dziwnego... Był to czwartek, koło godziny 23:30, trwała moja nocna zmiana. Na stoliku paskudna kawa z torebki, stare ciastka, czerstwe kanapki jeszcze z poprzedniej zmiany, a chłopaki oglądali z zaciekawieniem film w telewizji. Byliśmy dość optymistycznie nastawieni, bo cały tydzień był wyjątkowo spokojny. Godzina 23:40 Wezwanie Wypadek dwóch samochodów na wiejskiej drodze. Szybko zebraliśmy się i w drogę. Po dziesięciu minutach byliśmy na totalnym wygwizdowie, w oddali widzieliśmy ustawione w poprzek drogi samochody na awaryjnych. Zaparkowaliśmy i jeszcze zanim wysiedliśmy z auta, usłyszeliśmy nerwowe krzyki. Odetchnąłem ciężko, ponieważ już wiedziałem, że ja się tym zajmę. Często ludzie po wypadku kłócą się i wzajemnie obwiniają, a ja, według kolegów, mam gadane i umiem ich chociaż na chwilę ogarnąć. Wyskoczyliśmy z samochodu, szybka ocena sytuacji. Dwa zmasakrowane auta, jeden totalny wrak wiszący nad rowem, a w środku nieprzytomny mężczyzna. Chłopaki zajęli się jedynym poszkodowanym, a ja musiałem odnaleźć drugiego kierowcę i pana awanturnika. Na poboczu, tuż obok wraku stało dwóch mężczyzn, jeden był prawdopodobnie kierowcą, a drugi, staruszek z długą, siwą brodą, świadkiem. Miejscowy miał na sobie ubrudzone kalosze, wyblakłe spodnie i podartą, wyplamioną koszulę. W ręce trzymał kurczowo łopatę i powtarzał nerwowo "zabierzcie już te samochody i zajmijcie się ważniejszymi rzeczami". Trochę byłem zaskoczony. Był środek nocy, więc mimo tymczasowo nieprzejezdnej drogi nie było dużego problemu. Karetka była już w drodze, czyli miałem chwilę, żeby zebrać wywiad od przytomnego kierowcy. Niestety miejscowy skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiał, powtarzając w kółko te same słowa. Kazałem kierowcy iść po dokumenty i w końcu zwróciłem się do mężczyzny: — Niech pan da nam pracować, pogotowie już jedzie i niedługo wszystko załatwimy. — Zabierzcie już te samochody i zajmijcie się ważniejszymi rzeczami... — powiedział mężczyzna, tym razem ciszej i odsunął się. W tym samym momencie chłopaki wyciągnęli nieprzytomnego, a samochód runął do rowu, ciągnąc za sobą staruszka. Krzyknąłem i już miałem rzucić się na pomoc, gdy on po prostu wstał i zaczął się oddalać. — Proszę zaczekać! — zawołałem za nim, ale on bez słowa podążał w totalną ciemność. MUSIAŁ mieć połamane nogi i uszkodzoną miednicę, ale podejrzewałem też więcej obrażeń. Poszedłem za nim za jakiś budynek, całkowicie odcinając się od światła ulicznych lamp. Blask księżyca oświetlał jedynie pole i kawałek stawu. Mężczyzna nie mógł odejść daleko, ale nie słyszałem żadnych kroków. Podszedłem bliżej stawu i stanąłem na betonowym brzegu. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że coś dużego leży po drugiej stronie stawu. Podbiegłem i delikatnie obróciłem obiekt nogą. To był ten sam mężczyzna, jednak smród wskazywał na to, że ciało pływało od dłuższego czasu. Zauważyłem też, że na głowie jest grube rozcięcie. Szybko pobiegłem do chłopaków, od których właśnie ratownicy przejmowali poszkodowanego. Na szczęście przyjechał zespół z lekarzem, więc poinformowałem ich o moim odkryciu. Sekcja zwłok wykazała, że mężczyzna zmarł od rany głowy, prawdopodobnie zadanej łopatą, ciało leżało w stawie minimum dwa tygodnie, a jego kości udowe i miednica były połamane. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie